Verbotene Leidenschaften
by Adahra
Summary: SLASH : sie lieben sich im Geheimen, denn was sie tun ist verboten. Doch bleibt ihr Geheimnis wirklich unentdeckt ?
1. Default Chapter

_**Verbotene Leidenschaft**_

_000_

_**Disclaimer**_

_alles bekannte gehört Tolkien, ich hab´s mir nur ausgeliehen_

_000_

_**Anmerkungen**_

_Es handelt sich um eine Slash Story, wer es nich lesen will sollte es an dieser Stelle auch lassen._

_**Pairing : Elladan/Elrohir und noch jemand **_

_000_

_**Vielen Dank an Alynia für´s beta lesen**_

_000_

_**Teil 1**_

_000_

Was sie taten war verboten, es war ein Tabu, etwas über das man nicht sprach und was es offiziell nicht gab, nicht unter den Erstgeborenen.

Seit jenem Tag am See führten sie ein Doppelleben.

Tagsüber waren sie die Söhne des Lords von Imladris, die Thronerben seines Reiches.

Wohlerzogen und sich ihrer Verpflichtungen bewusst, verbunden nur durch ihr Blut.

Doch nachts, nachts wurden sie zu Liebenden, eine Liebe, die weit über das Maß der Geschwisterliebe hinausging.

Sie waren Liebhaber, brachten einander Gefühle entgegen, die verboten waren.

So war es auch in dieser Nacht, als sie sich in einem versteckten Pavillon am äußersten Rand der Gärten einander hingaben.

In den Gesang der Nachtigall und das Zirpen der Grillen mischte sich lustvolles Stöhnen, selbst wenn es nur leise war, konnte man doch die Leidenschaft erkennen.

Der Pavillon war nur von Kerzen erleuchtet, die ein sanftes, goldenes Licht verströmten.

In der Mitte des Raumes waren Decken ausgebreitet und auf diesen Decken bewegten sich zwei Elben in völligem Einklang miteinander.

Waren sich so nahe wie es möglich, ihre Körper miteinander vereint.

Elladan lag über seinem Bruder, bewegte sich langsam in ihm, wollte jede Sekunde ihrer Liebe auskosten, sie in sich aufnehmen, in seinem Herzen bewahren.

Immer wieder streichelten seine Hände über den Körper Elrohirs, ließen ihn erschaudern und sich winden, sich den sanften Stößen immer wieder entgegenstrecken; in der stummen Bitte nach mehr.

"Elladan bitte.....", keuchte er und hob sein Becken etwas weiter an um sich seinem Zwilling noch näher zu bringen.

Das Gefühl war so intensiv, so unbeschreiblich, er fühlte sich als Ganzes, wenn er seinen Bruder in sich fühlte und doch wünschte er im Moment nichts mehr, als die Erfüllung seiner Lust.

Elladan lächelte auf ihn herab, oh wie sehr liebte er diesen Anblick und das Gefühl.

Das lange dunkle Haar, das in vereinzelten Strähnen in Elrohirs Gesicht hing, die leichte Röte, die sein Gesicht zeichnete und die heiße Enge, die ihn umschloss, ihn immer tiefer zog.

Diesmal gab er dem Flehen nach, denn auch seine Selbstbeherrschung war mit steigender Erregung geschwunden.

Er beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus und stieß tiefer in Elrohir, eine Hand wanderte an die harte Männlichkeit seines Bruders und begann sie zu reiben.

Es dauerte nicht lange sie fanden die Erlösung. Gemeinsam kamen sie, mit dem Namen des anderen auf den Lippen.

Einen Moment noch blieben sie vereint, genossen die Nähe, die Entspannung und den Geruch des anderen. Kosteten jede Sekunde, jeden Herzschlag aus.

Vorsichtig zog sich Elladan zurück und legte sich, auf einem Arm abgestützt, neben seinen Bruder.

Zärtlich spielte er mit den verworrenen Haarsträhnen Elrohirs und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Er liebte ihn, mit seinem Herzen, mit seiner Seele, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und doch war ihre Liebe verboten.

"Woran denkst du mein Bruder?" wollte Elrohir wissen und strich langsam mit einem Finger über Elladans Wange.

"An unser Schicksal, an unsere Liebe, die nicht sein darf, von der nie jemand etwas erfahren darf ", erwiderte er.

Elrohir antwortete nichts, sah ihn einfach nur an und nahm ihn stumm in den Arm.

So lagen sie dort, solange bis die Sonne am Horizont erschien und den Mond verdrängte, solange bis die Nachtigall verstummte, erst dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus, zurück in ein Leben voller Geheimnisse.

Sie hatten die Gestalt, die am Fenster des Pavillons gestanden hatte nicht bemerkt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ihr Lieben.

Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange kein update mehr gab, aber das lag daran, dass vor 5 Wochen meine kleine Tochter geboren wurde :)

Jetzt werde ich mich nach und nach daran machen meine Geschichten weiterzuschreiben und fertige Kapitel hochzuladen.

Bis dahin viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

__

__

__

_**Verbotene Leidenschaften**_

_**Teil 2**_

Sie gingen langsam, wollten noch so lange als möglich Zusammensein, die Augen vor der immer näher kommenden Realität verschließen.

Sie hielten sich bei den Händen, hatten die Finger ineinander verschränkt, tauschten immer wieder liebevolle Blicke miteinander.

Ab und an streichelte ein Daumen liebkosend über einen Handrücken oder Lippen berührten einzelne Finger.

Immer wieder erklang leises Lachen in der kühlen und klaren Morgenluft und die Liebe der Beiden schien in dem leichten Frühnebel beinahe greifbar zu sein.

Ihr Weg führte immer weiter den schmalen Kiesweg hinauf und ganz an seinem Ende konnte man bereits die breite Treppe erkennen, die in das Haus führte.

Elladan und Elrohir wussten das die Zeit gekommen war, den Zauber der Nacht zu brechen, ihn in ihrem Herzen einzuschließen.

Noch einmal schenkten sie sich einen Blick voller Liebe bevor sie ihre Hände von einander lösten und Seite an Seite die Treppenstufen hinaufstiegen.

Nun waren sie wieder Brüder, ließen die Ereignisse jener Nacht für einen weiteren Tag hinter sich.

Es war Nachmittag, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, wärmte das Land mit ihren Strahlen.

Elrohir lehnte an einer der marmornen Säulen, die die Bibliothek von der sich davor befindlichen Terrasse trennte.

Sein Blick glitt durch den Garten, über die verschiedensten Blumenarten, über die Bäume deren Blätter im Licht der Sonne zu erstrahlen schienen.

Er beobachtete die Schmetterlinge, die zwischen den Blüten der Rosen hin und her flogen.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge und er begann seine Umgebung zu vergessen.

Die Erinnerung an das Geschehen der letzten Nacht ließ ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erscheinen.

Elrohir schloss die Augen und es war ihm, als würde er alles noch einmal erleben, den Körper Elladans spüren und seinen Geruch einzuatmen, ihm nahe sein, das Glück und die Erfüllung mit ihm teilen.

Völlig in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, in dem Wunsch, Elladan bei sich zu haben, versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie sich ihm jemand näherte.

Erst als sich eine Hand über seine geschlossenen Augen legte, erwachte er aus seinem Traum.

"Was...", keuchte er überrascht.

"Schhhh..., dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich weiß woran du gedacht hast, von welchen Erinnerungen du jeden Tag zehrst... ich habe euch beobachtet, gesehen wie ihr euch geliebt habt, eure Körper miteinander eins wurden.

Ich habe euch gehört, wie ihr euch eurer Lust hingegeben habt... ich habe dich gehört, wie du um mehr gebeten hast.

Ich habe gesehen wie du dich unter ihm gewunden hast, ihm noch näher sein wolltest", ertönte plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme an Elrohirs Ohr.

Elrohir kannte diese Stimme, doch war ihm denken oder sprechen nicht möglich, denn gleichzeitig mit den Worten hatte eine Hand begonnen über seinen Körper zu gleiten.

Finger strichen seinen Hals hinab, liebkosten die zarte Haut seiner Kehle; glitten weiter zu seiner Brust, öffneten die Verschnürungen der Tunika, suchten sich den Weg unter den leichten Stoff, streichelten über seine

Ein Seufzen entkam Elrohirs Lippen, auch wenn er es nicht wollte, er war machtlos, denn die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, das Wissen, dass er sie beobachtet hatte und diese Situation erregten ihn.

Ein warmer Sommerwind kitzelte seine Haut, brachte seine Brustspitzen dazu sich zu verhärten und sofort waren kundige Finger zur Stelle, die sie weiter reizten.

"Ich werde euer Geheimnis für mich behalten, doch hat mein Schweigen auch seinen Preis", flüsterte die Stimme weiter, während die Finger ihre Bemühungen noch verstärkten und erregende Schauer durch Elrohirs Körper schickten.

"Heute Abend...", flüsterte die Stimme noch einmal, eine Zunge fuhr neckend die Konturen von Elrohirs Ohr nach, ließ ihn aufstöhnen, doch schon Augenblicke später war Elrohir wieder alleine in der Bibliothek.


End file.
